October & April
by CiinTrix
Summary: Completamente diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales     21 años después de la última Batalla de Hogwarts & 13 años después de la guerra que acabó con casi todo el ejército de Victoria.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Está claro que ambos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para escribir una historia con ellos.

_Esto surgió a partir de un juego de role en facebook, ambas sagas [Harry Potter & Twilight] , están involucradas._  
><em>&amp; bueno, esta relación aún se mantiene, &amp; ya casi se cumplirán 6 meses ^^<em>  
><em>Espero que les guste.<em>  
><em>Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.<em> 

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ronald? —chilló la castaña, totalmente boquiabierta & sin querer creer lo que su esposo le decía, simplemente no podía entender, ¿cómo?, ¿en qué momento él se había convertido en un patán?—

-Lo que escuchaste, Hermione. —respondió él con paciencia & se acercó a ella, tomándola con suavidad de los hombros, posando sus ojos verdes en los de la chica que amó durante tantos años— Yo… conocí a otra mujer. No quiero seguir engañándote más, no mereces que te haga esto, perdóname —concluyó en un susurro, sintiendo que se libraba de un gran peso de encima; amaba a Hermione & lo que él menos quería era que ella sufra por él; pero tampoco podía seguir mintiéndole—

La mujer ya de 33 años, solo se limitó a observarlo, intentando contener las lágrimas que querían brotar de aquellos ojos castaños, como si de alguna manera eso fuera a solucionar algo. Él…que tantas veces le había jurado amor eterno, él, con el cual tenía dos hermosos hijos & toda una vida juntos, ¿él le estaba diciendo que la dejaba por otra?  
>Se negaba a creerlo, pero por otra parte, todo tenía sentido: los arribos tardes a la casa, las extrañas cartas que llegaban siempre en lechuzas distintas, aquel distanciamiento diario…<br>Desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la casa, queriendo que el pelirrojo se desvanezca, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, solo quería estar sola, desahogarse a su manera.

-Vete —murmuró por lo bajo, con una frialdad en la voz no propia de ella— vete o me iré, & no apareceré más por aquí.  
>Ron siguió mirándola a pesar de que ella no lo hacía &amp; se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla, como si nada hubiese pasado.<p>

-Te amo, Hermione, siempre lo haré… Eres la madre de mis hijos & supiste ser mi mejor amiga; la mejor de las esposas…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! —explotó la mujer, apartando su mano con brusquedad, fulminándolo con la mirada; en cuestión de minutos todo se había venido abajo, su matrimonio, su familia, ¿Qué dirían los niños, sus amigos?, no…no podría soportar aquellas miradas de lástima sobre ella— ¡ME ENGAÑASTE EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES & DICES QUE ME AMAS! —siguió con aquellos pensamientos retumbando en su cabeza & una terrible angustia extendiéndose por su pecho—  
>Avanzó hacia la ventana, apoyando su frente contra el frío vidrio; la luna brillaba como nunca &amp; un leve viento hacia que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran lentamente.<p>

-Lo siento —replicó él sin sorprenderse por su reacción, la conocía demasiado— Por todo, por mentirte, por no decirte la verdad antes… Lo siento —finalizó siendo sincero, al fin & al cabo, uno no mandaba en las cosas del corazón & aquella chica que lo ayudaba en la tienda de sus hermanos, definitivamente, le había hecho perder la cabeza—

Ella volteó luego de unos momentos, con el rastro de las lágrimas que no pudo contener, en sus mejillas, & sin decir más, subió hacia la habitación que nunca más compartirían.  
>Alzó su varita haciendo complicados movimientos mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, intentando no pensar en nada, no ahora…<br>Libros, ropa, fotos, & demás cosas volaron hacia dos maletas de buen tamaño, abiertas de par en par sobre la cama, quedando completamente llenas a los instantes.  
>De algo estaba segura, no rogaría nada, no se echaría a llorar por los rincones llamándolo ni tampoco perdería las ganas de vivir por eso; seguiría adelante aunque la perspectiva no era la mejor, no dependería de él para nada, &amp; por eso mismo se iría de esa casa, que él mismo había comprado.<br>¿Acaso él quería traer a su ahora nueva pareja a la casa?, ¡bien!, no pondría trabas en eso; simplemente, Ron no existiría para ella.  
>Miró aquel cuarto por última vez, cuando ya estuvo todo listo, &amp; su "bolsito mágico" como solía decirle, llevaba casi todos los libros de su biblioteca, sin que eso le pesara.<br>Suspiró apartándose mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro & un sollozo se escuchó cuando finalmente desapareció, ¿hacia donde?, ella sola lo sabía.

Esperaba que el cielo se nuble para poder salir a caminar por ese pequeño pueblo que había descubierto en sus tantos viajes por el mundo.  
>No quería llamar la atención, de hecho… desde que era humano no lo quería, por eso esperaba. ¿Hacer un escándalo al brillar como lamparita?, eso no lo atraía en absoluto.<br>Apoyó su espalda en la pared del callejón que lo mantenía lejos de la poca luz solar, con sus ojos negros clavados en la pared de enfrente.  
>Su expresión era de total calma, algo que lo caracterizaba también desde que era un simple humano; pero el fuego en su garganta era cada vez mayor, necesitaba alimentarse &amp; lo más pronto posible.<br>Sin embargo, se sentía sumamente culpable por eso. Tomar vidas inocentes para saciar su sed, que con el tiempo fue disminuyendo solo un poco, era algo que le desagradaba.  
>Aunque esa culpabilidad se esfumaba cuando sus dientes hacían contacto con la piel de su víctima al desgarrar su cuello lentamente, disfrutando ese alivio de calmar la sed, sin dejar ni una pequeña gota de sangre.<br>Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, & un gruñido se le escapó al escuchar claramente a dos personas charlando a dos cuadras de distancia.  
>Sus sentidos estaban aún más agudizados de lo normal, debido a ese instinto de cazador, &amp; luchaba internamente para no correr hacia allí &amp; quizás, conseguir doble banquete.<br>Pero no… no…  
>No quería terminar como… como ella.<br>Otro gruñido ronco se le escapó, maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¡no otra vez!  
>Pero ya era tarde, la imagen de Bree aparecía una &amp; otra vez en su cabeza, una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían sentir culpable. ¿Y sí se la hubiera llevado a rastras, a pesar de que ella se negara? , tal vez ella hubiera sobrevivido… ¿tal vez? , ¡Habría sobrevivido!, estaría ahí, con él. Y él con ella, cuidándola, como siempre lo hacía.<br>Bufó fastidiado, cansado de sentirse así, de esa vida. De esa imitación de vida que no le agradaba para nada; era rápido, era… guapo, era como siempre había deseado ser cuando era joven; ¿pero de que valía? , ¿Cuál era la gracia de vivir una existencia alimentándose de humanos, de nunca saciar totalmente aquel maldito ardor en la garganta?  
>Aún preguntándose aquello, una vez que la noche llegó, salió del callejón con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sucia, caminando con rapidez como intentando alejarse de esos cuestionamientos que lo perseguían.<br>Quería alimentarse, pero una corazonada le decía que no… que espere.  
>Y eso hizo, siguió caminando, llegando hasta un gran parque casi vacío, donde varias hamacas viejas se mecían por el fuerte viento de la inesperada tormenta que se avecinaba por el norte.<br>Se sentó en un banco, inclinando la cabeza para atrás, mirando el cielo nocturno, pensativo…hasta que un aroma bastante particular & dulce llenó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo incorporarse de un salto.  
>Totalmente embriagado por aquel olor, posó sus ojos en aquella persona, que avanzaba por el parque, llevando consigo, dos grandes maletas.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

Apareció en una casa abandonada que bien conocía, ya que ese era el vecindario donde había crecido de pequeña. El pequeño & hermoso pueblo de Hertfordshire.  
>Miró alrededor, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al ver casi todo igual, pareciera que fuera ayer cuando entraba allí, leyendo libros en voz alta &amp; pintando las paredes con sus lápices de colores.<br>Suspiró con esos recuerdos pasando en su mente como si fuera una película & finalmente, salió de ahí, cargando con las dos valijas, más el bolsillo colgado en su hombro.  
>La noche era aún más oscura en aquel lugar, ya que al no ser tan poblado, no habían edificios o casas tapando el cielo nocturno; cruzó una de las estrechas calles al reconocer el parque donde también pasó ratos jugando, sin quitar aquella sonrisa.<br>¿Porqué no sonreír?, ¿Acaso Ron esperaba que ella estuviera destrozada, llorando por su engaño? Pues así no era ella.  
>Dolía, claro que dolía… como un dolor físico que atravesaba todo su cuerpo a cada paso; sin embargo, aprendería a convivir con ello &amp; cuando menos se lo espere, simplemente, ese dolor desaparecería para no volver.<p>

Se acercó a la mujer, caminando detrás de ella tan sigilosamente, como solo un vampiro podía hacerlo, que la castaña no se dio cuenta en absoluto.  
>El aroma que desprendía era uno de los más deliciosos que él había aspirado, simplemente… lo llamaba. Lo atraía, lo hacía perder la razón.<br>Podría avanzar dos pasos más, sujetarla de la cintura para inmovilizarla & ahí mismo dejarla sin una gota de sangre, ¡vaya que sí quería hacerlo! , no obstante, se detuvo.  
>No entendía el porqué, desde hoy estaba buscando a alguien que lo ayudara a calmar su sed, a quedar satisfecho por incluso días.<br>Siguió caminando, con sus ojos fijos en la nuca de aquella muchacha, con miles de ideas cruzando por su cabeza.  
>Entonces, ¿la dejaría escapar, así…sin más? , ella era la descuidada que se paseaba<br>como si no hubiera peligro alguno por ese parque oscuro; además se veía solitaria, nadie la echaría de menos, era la perfecta víctima…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿dinero? —Hermione volteó tan repentinamente que el joven neófito se sorprendió, lo había tomando desprevenido sin lugar a dudas—

-¿Dinero? —Fred enarcó una ceja algo ido, observando detalladamente como la sangre se agolpaba en las sonrosadas mejillas de la castaña, notando a la perfección el sonido del corazón de la misma, bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho. ¡Por Dios!, necesitaba aquella sangre, la deseaba más que a nada—

-¿Acaso no quieres robarme?, ¿porqué me sigues? —continuó preguntando ella, con ese tono exasperante que la caracterizaba cuando se enfadaba, dejando las maletas sobre el suelo de tierra para luego apretar sus puños, un gesto que hizo reír internamente a cierto rubio de ojos negros.  
>Ella alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta, aunque estaba algo sumergida en sus pensamientos, había notado la sombra del hombre que ahora tenía enfrente, siguiéndola.<p>

-¿Qué?, ¡No quiero robarte! —replicó él mirándola de arriba abajo, examinándola detenidamente & con su garganta ardiendo a más no poder—  
>Una corriente de viento se sintió en el lugar, cuando finalmente perdió todo control, &amp; se abalanzó sobre la indefensa mujer, a velocidad vampírica, estampando su frágil cuerpo de humana sobre un frondoso árbol del oscuro parque, que ahora parecía más tétrico que de costumbre.<br>-No quiero robarte —repitió él en un susurro casi cariñoso, enterrando su rostro en el pelo de Hermione, para poder sentir muchísimo mejor ese exquisito aroma que desprendía, dejándola totalmente inmovilizada contra la madera— Me apetece otra cosa —concluyó rozando el blanco cuello de su víctima, con sus manos firmes rodeándola para que no intente zafarse—

Esta vez fue una pequeña explosión la que interrumpió el tranquilo ambiente de la plaza, a la vez que, sorpresivamente, el sediento neófito, ya no tenía a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Me temo que será en otra ocasión —susurró la misma, luego de haberse aparecido justo a tiempo donde sus valijas, sujetando con fuerza su varita que escondía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; su respiración estaba agitada & las manos le temblaban, pero aún así miraba con desafío al rubio contrariado por aquel acontecimiento— Adiós  
>Y se esfumó, como si fuera uno de esos sueños… Solo que él no podía soñar, lo que convertía a ese momento en una… ¿realidad?<br>Sacudió la cabeza, mirando desesperado a ambos lados del parque, aún sabiendo que ella ya no se encontraba allí. 


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Cómo puedo escapar de esa?, ni ella misma podía explicarlo, simplemente, pudo. Fue una centésima de segundo más rápida que él, & eso le salvó la vida.  
>Acostada en el sofá del living, repasaba el episodio de unas horas antes, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su enmarañado cabello.<br>¿Quién era ese sujeto? , se preguntaba en completo silencio, mirando el techo de la pequeña pero cómoda casa que había alquilado, para estar unos cuantos meses, al menos hasta que los niños salgan de Hogwarts.  
>Con el tema del trabajo sería todo igual, solo que evitaría de cualquier forma a cierto pelirrojo. Se aparecería por allí en la mañana &amp; terminaría dos horas después del mediodía, para luego volver a la casita.<p>

Pero ahora ni pensar en eso ya ayudaba a despejar su mente; constantemente la imagen de ese hombre interrumpía cualquier otra reflexión. De algo estaba segura, él era un vampiro...segundos antes de desaparecer, sintió perfectamente el roce de sus afilados colmillos sobre su cuello; además, aquella fuerza sobrehumana también era un indicio.  
>Un vampiro en un barrio muggle, eso sí que era un problema...<p>

Sumergida totalmente en sus cavilaciones, minutos después, ya estaba profundamente dormida, abrazando inconcientemente al almohadón del sillón.

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras tan rápido que para el ojo humano, era imposible llegar a verlo, llegando hasta un arroyo, que se encontraba en el interior de uno de los tantos bosques del pueblo & se sentó sobre el césped, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, intentando reponerse de la sensación de haberse quedado con las ganas.  
>Maldecía una &amp; otra vez por haberla dejado escapar, a pesar de que no explicaba como pudo haberse esfumado, así como un fantasma… o así como arte de magia.<br>¿Magia?  
>Pensaba en aquella posibilidad, había leído varios libros que hablaban sobre hechizos de viejas brujas, aunque él era muy escéptico con respecto a ese tema; además, aquella muchacha no era la típica bruja horrible con una verruga en la nariz.<br>De hecho, a pesar de solo haber pensado en alimentarse de ella, no pudo evitar percatarse de que era una mujer muy bella. No de esas que tienen que mostrar todo para conseguir algo, bella de verdad.  
>Su rostro sin atisbos de arrugas, su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos marrones con un pequeño brillo en ellos, su cuello…<br>Negó repentinamente con la cabeza, regañándose por pensar en eso, era una simple humana rara, pero no iba a negar que nunca le ocurrido algo así, jamás.  
>Seguramente sí, era una bruja. &amp; definitivamente lo había hechizado con alguno de sus trucos, sin que él se diera cuenta. <p>

Amanecía en Hertfordshire, espesas & grandes nubes no dejaban ver el sol, ya que aquella misma mañana se anunciaban tormentas.  
>Hermione, aún vestida con su pijama, se levantó del sillón donde se había quedado dormida ayer, algo dolorida, tardando unos cuantos minutos en cambiarse &amp; estar lista para salir. Necesitaba comprar cosas para llenar el refrigerador &amp; las alacenas, todo estaba vacío allí &amp; lo que menos quería era morir de hambre.<br>Se dirigió a un almacén cercano, con la varita escondida en el bolsillo delantero sus jeans, si algo le enseñaron los acontecimientos pasados & recientes, era que tenía que andar precavida, hasta para cuando iba al baño.

Volvía cargada de varias bolsas, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, definitivamente el pueblo estaba muy cambiado a como ella lo recordaba; siguió avanzando & un gran trueno que retumbó por todo el lugar, la hizo sobresaltar.  
>Se agazapó en el cobertizo de un local de ropa cerrado, justo cuando la lluvia intensa comenzó a caer del cielo. Fastidiada por eso, &amp; sin atreverse a usar la magia para desaparecer nuevamente, se apoyó contra la pared, dejando las bolsas a un lado, bien acomodadas, esperando que el chaparrón cesara &amp; intentando ignorar el hecho de que en vez de cesar, la intensidad del agua aumentaba, cerró los ojos un momento.<p>

Cuando luego de unos minutos los abrió nuevamente, ya no estaba sola…


	4. Capítulo 4

-Lindo día para dormir en la calle ¿eh? —preguntó Fred, apoyado a su lado, mirando hacia el frente, con una expresión despreocupada en su rostro.  
>Lo cierto era que luego del encuentro de ayer &amp; de quedarse un rato reflexionando en el bosque, se había alimentado… &amp; no de una persona como lo hacía casi siempre &amp; cada tres días, esta vez fueron 4 personas que viajaban en una camioneta a media noche.<br>Pero eso no le importaba ahora, quería saber quién era la mujer que ahora lo miraba con expresión de espanto, incluso de sorpresa por volverlo a ver.  
>Casi no creyó haberla encontrado de nuevo, pero su aroma se sentía a kilómetros &amp; una vez que lo captó, de regreso al bosque, no se pudo resistir a la tentación de llegar hasta ella—<p>

-Pero... ¿qué…? —La castaña no sabía como reaccionar, tenía dos opciones: lanzar hechizos a diestra & siniestra, o simplemente desaparecer nuevamente. Pero ninguna de las dos opciones la favorecían, ya bastante se había arriesgado ayer, no quería que del Ministerio la regañen o multen por eso— Vete de aquí o no respondo de mis actos —completó finalmente, intentando sonar amenazadora, con sus ojos puestos en el vampiro, alerta ante cualquier movimiento—

-Entonces, ¿te esfumarás en el aire nuevamente? , ¿Tendría que asustarme eso? — continuó preguntando el rubio, sin poder despegar su mirada de ella— Espero no lo hagas, necesito hablar contigo —añadió sin querer parecer suplicante, tenía muchas dudas & necesitaba respuestas—

-Pues, eso fue un mecanismo de defensa, podría hacerte daño si quisiera —aseguró la mujer, alzando una ceja ante el último comentario de él, sin dar créditos a lo que oía— Ayer casi me matas ¿& hoy quieres hablar conmigo? , ¿Qué me garantiza que no me harás nada?, & ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? —Preguntó rápidamente con cierto tono que fastidiaba a cualquiera, pero no a Fred—

-Sé que no quieres hacerme daño —afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos & empleando una voz suave, casi tranquilizadora— Podemos empezar de nuevo; prometo no hacerte daño & si no me crees… —alzó uno de sus dedos, levantando uno de sus parpados— cuando están rojos soy inofensivo, quiere decir que ya me alimenté. Además, se supone que no me tengo que exponer pero aquí me tienes… me arriesgo para hablar contigo —Le sonrió apenas, sabiendo que no había sido del todo sincero; la sangre de la humana le seguía atrayendo mucho, pero no con la misma intensidad, podía aguantar un poco más—

Hermione meditó sobre aquello, tenía dudas también & no era del tipo de persona que se quedaba con ellas, quería saber todo sobre todo. Suspiró & después de algunos segundos asintió con la cabeza, algo le decía que no lo deje ir & cuando él había dicho que no le haría daño, ella simplemente le creyó plenamente.

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo todo el día, solo unos minutos, mi esposo me espera en casa & se preocupará si tardo —Mintió tan mal que el vampiro se limitó a alzar las cejas, era como si la conociera hace años & supiera que cuando la muchacha ponía los ojos en blanco al afirmar algo, mentía— Te escucho.

Fred esbozó una sonrisa ladeada & se colocó en frente de ella, incapaz de quitar la vista de los ojos marrones de la misma, carraspeando antes de formular su pregunta.  
>-¿Qué eres? —Su curiosidad era extrema &amp; cuando notó que había sido algo "brusco" se corrigió automáticamente— Me refiero a que, tu sabes, una humana normal no se esfuma en el aire.<p>

-¿Por qué no me dices tú primero que eres?, aunque es realmente evidente que eres vampiro, entonces mi pregunta sería: ¿Qué clase de vampiro?, que yo sepa no hay tantos & menos por aquí, además… ¿Cómo es que ayer casi me matas & hoy estás hablando tan tranquilamente que pareces totalmente normal? —Replicó Hermione con rapidez, como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts cuando respondía a algún profesor en clases—

-Shhh, no deberías hablar tan fuerte para que todos se enteren —Se acercó un poco para hablar en susurros & que la mujer lo escuchara, detallando los gestos de la misma con disimulo— Soy un vampiro normal, digamos que neófito, recién creado. Pero no soy como ellos, no me alimento de humanos si puedo evitarlo. —Aseguró casi con la misma rapidez que ella para hablar, no quería asustarla, por alguna razón se había olvidado completamente de la sangre & de lo tentadora que le resultaba— Lo siento por lo de ayer, estaba realmente hambriento.

La castaña lo observó con atención mientras hablaba & nuevamente le creyó, estaba completamente segura de que decía la verdad & que era sincero & aquello le agradó.  
>Se permitió curvar sus labios en una leve sonrisa &amp; extendió una de sus manos con algo de timidez, la cuál él estrechó con suavidad, sorprendido por aquello pero complacido al mismo tiempo.<p>

-¿Probaste con asaltar bancos de sangre? —Inquirió la mujer de repente, sin soltar el suave agarre & sin darse cuenta de aquello— No me agrada la idea de "robar" pero prefiero que hagas eso antes de que… asesines personas inocentes —Completó olvidándose del discurso que iba a dar minutos antes— ¿Con cuanta cantidad quedas satisfecho?

El tiempo pareció detenerse o esa era la impresión de Fred al sostener la pequeña & delicada mano de Hermione, hace bastante no le pasaba eso por no decir que, en realidad, nunca había sentido aquello… Aquella euforia o lo que fuera que lo hacía sentirse distinto, especial, no sabía explicarlo realmente.  
>-Es buena idea, sí —Dijo al fin, bajando la vista a sus manos juntas &amp; manteniendo aquella sonrisa, tan perfecta que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera…&amp; de hecho, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo— Fred, un gusto. ¿Tú eres?<p>

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.


End file.
